White Christmas
by AnSofiekeeeh
Summary: 10 years after their performance of White Christmas, Klaine goes back to Bryant Park, only their Christmas Duet doesn't go as planned... ONE SHOT


**Still not owning Glee or anything related.**

**I figured out I like to write song fic's so here's another one. **

******Also If there's anything you would do different or say different please let me know so I can change it or read it over.**

******Oh and again sorry for the errors :)**

******And also I have the habit of not rereading my own story's so if there are some sentences who doesn't make sense , excusez-moi ^^ **

**********Enjoy!**

* * *

December 13th, 2012

Blaine and Kurt sang the last note of 'White Christmas' and Kurt knew there was still hope for them. The way Blaine had looked at him all night; Kurt just knew that someday he could forgive him and trust him again.

December 13th, 2022

"Oh no! Blaine we're not doing this!" Kurt giggled as he looked at the giant ice-skating rink in Bryant Park. "This is going to be fun, I promise!" Blaine started smiling like a five year old on Christmas evening. "We did it all those years ago, why not now?" Blaine managed to stare at him with a slight grin on his face that just made him look more adorable. "Not fair, you know I can't resist it when you're looking at me like that." Blaine knew he had won Kurt over so as they were putting their skates on Blaine looked seriously at Kurt and whispered quietly into his ear: "Happy anniversary, babe." Kurt melted into his gaze and kissed Blaine softly. They didn't need words, one simple look would say everything.

Blaine stepped onto the ice and skated away. Kurt looked grumpy up at his husband. In his mind he would always imagine himself doing these amazing flips and turns and ending on one leg but he knows that in reality he's just going to end up in the hospital. Blaine on the other hand seemed to have no concern of falling. He made a full 360 degree turn and looked at Kurt just as the music started. No way he arranged all of this for them. Kurt looked amazed at his handsome bushy haired husband. Thank God Kurt had banned all Blaine's hair gel.

_Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow_

_Ba do be do bow bow bow ba bum_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May you days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

_Woah woah_

Blaine picked the exact same song they did all these years ago, and he could still pull of all the skate moves, unbelievable. Seriously, he kind of is like red vines, what the hell can't they do. Kurt knew what came next and began singing his part.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_oh oh_

Kurt forced himself not to look. Last time they had been there his father had told him that he had prostate cancer. The thought of losing his father was horrible. Burt was fine after all but still, that Christmas Kurt was thinking about just giving up on Blaine. For some reason, anyone who cared about him and who he truly cared about got hurt, and Kurt just couldn't let anything happen to Blaine. But today luck wasn't in his court.

_May your days be merry an…_

Kurt lost balance and instead of Blaine catching him they both went down. Blaine laughed and stood quickly giving a hand to Kurt. But when Kurt grabbed his hand he felt a strong pain in his wrist. Blaine immediately noticing something was wrong placed an arm around Kurt's back and helped him off the ice. "Blaine it hurts" Kurt's mood changed from pain to worry. "What if I can't draw anymore designs for the next month? Blaine fashion week is next month and I still have tons of clothes to make!"

Kurt had successfully presented his own clothing line and for some reason people actually bought his clothes leading him to one of the most desirable designers of the east coast. "It'll be okay, we'll get you to the hospital and get it checked." Blaine helped him get his skates of while he held his arm against his chest. Actually it was cute how much Blaine did for him.

He stopped a taxi, and held the car door open for him to get in. He paid the taxi driver as soon as they arrived at the hospital. "We should've just stayed home." Blaine had been quite the entire ride. He was feeling guilty, Kurt knew something was wrong. " Yes maybe we should have, but we didn't and you had the perfect plan, Blaine, I really enjoyed skating , and maybe it could have gone different, but don't you dare feel guilty for one second. I fell, it was my fault that my wrist might be broken not yours, understand? And I love you Blaine, I really do." Blaine simply kissed him. "I love you too"He still felt a little bit of tension between them but it would go over.

They signed Kurt in and waited for him to get an x-ray of his wrist. Some time later while they were waiting for his results, Kurt turned back to his husband and looked into those hazel brown eyes he loved so much. "Now tell me what's still bothering you." Kurt gave an encouraging nod. "Well, it's still kind of my fault. I should have caught you, and I didn't and it's just not fair. Why does this always have to happen when I do something. There's always something that's doomed to fail." Kurt couldn't let Blaine say that after all he might not have caught him physically but emotionally he had several times. "Blaine, sweetheart, listen to me very carefully. You're the best thing that's happened to me, like ever. And I just don't want to see you beat yourself up for such a stupid thing. You helped me through a lot the past few years and I could always lean on you. And that's why there's no reason to be upset because you might not have caught me but you where still there for me." Kurt knew it made much more sense in his head but Blaine understood. He simply put his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt kissed the top of his head.

After a while a redheaded nurse came into the room and told them to come with her. Apparently Kurt's wrist was sprained. He needed to rest and next week he used to feel better. They drove home and once inside their apartment the two exchanged an unsure look. Kurt settled himself onto the couch and signed for Blaine to sit next to him. The rest of the evening they just watched Disney movies. And every time Kurt needed something, Blaine would get it. Something they would keep doing because no matter what, no matter where, even if they're not together. They were always going to be there for each other.

* * *

**Reviews please**

**I also wanna thank the few people who reviewed my last story, I was kinda jumping up and down cuz someone reviewed and actually read it, so really thank you! **

**Some of my lines from this story came from Chris Colfer's interview in the sneak peak of Glee, actually and there's also a starkid reference and there's also a lot based on their performance of White Christmas ofcourse.**

**Also if there's someone willing to be my beta, I really could use one. Preferably someone from the US or UK just because of the language.**

**xoxo **


End file.
